Twin Of Ace
by JarOfIdeas
Summary: She first thought that her mom is Just making an Excuse for not showing Half of her Childhood and not making her feel that she's her daughter , She was told that she's not from there she's from another dimension and she's the Daughter of The Pirate king Gol D Roger And the twin of Portgas D Ace and Now she's stuck on a Anime Series . READ ANN'S LIFE ON HIATUS!


**So yeah this is a another Oc story of mine where Ace has a twin but only Garp and Rouge's drifter friend know **

**Disclaimer : Seriously? If i own One Piece I'll bring back Ace , Thatch and Oyaji and I'll insert myself in the story and change the Protagonist(s) and change the title and change Everything .**

**Warning : **Warning / Warning / Warning ****Warning / Warning / Warning ****Warning / Warning / Warning ****Warning / Warning / Warning ****Warning / Warning / Warning****

* * *

I heaved a sigh as I look at the window

' Gosh , this is so boring I would like to fight on a war instead of this ' she thought

She's Portgas D Anne , well that's what her mother said well foster ... Her Mother said that she was transported to One Piece as a Drifter well when a Drifter comes out of that world her/his existence will be removed along with the things she/he brings well of course she didn't believe this she think that this is only an excuse for being absent on her childhood ..

Well some part of her believe on what she said , Well she kinda look like Rouge and Ace

She looks like Ace but rounder like Ace feminine version

She got the hair color of Rouge but she didn't get her attitude her Attitude was like Roger's too

well her other secret attitude is the one she adapt . and that is scaring the hell out of people in a scary tone and a creepy smile that can send goosebumps to everyone even with the strongest man in the world

and her persuasive side is rarely seen because she's not the person who want to control their actions they want them to be Honest

" Ms. Portgas Answer the Question on the Board " My teacher commanded

I lazily stand up from my chair and I slowly walked to the Board ,

She's not in the mood for this kind of questions so she decided to scribble

" Ms . Portgas! this is not your Art class! answer the problem properly! "

Instead i draw her face in a Realistic form , and i added Fangs

" Ms . Portgas ! to the Detention "

" Yes! " I shouted an picked my bags

" Sayonara Minna~~ " I shouted happily yes I m excited why because there will be No Noise No Boring Lectures No Annoying Classmates Etc .. Etc

~~~ After the Shitty Boring Classes ~~~

" *sighs * I don't really think Highschool life suits me , i think being a Pirate suits me better " I said while trying to catch Analise

She snorted " Yeah right , Like One Piece? You do know that real Pirates and The Pirates from One piece are different right . and its Impossible for you to get there ya know " She said

this is my Bff Analise she's the only one who gets along with my Problems . i don't know sometimes i feel hatred of Roger for Who knows why .

" Your Promise on Cosplaying don't broke it " she said

" Of course i won't i don't want to lose you ya know " I said

We made a promise that we'll Cosplay together until College and if One Of us Broke it we won't be friends anymore that's our deal

" So... who are you Cosplaying mine is Nami " She said

" Maybe .. Marco ? Ace ? " I said

" Or maybe Rouge " She said

" Nah .. too plain too Easy i want challenging " I said

" Hmm Franky? or Brook? er Monet? " She said

" I dunno , I m just going to surprise you " i said

" Well you _always _Surprise me ya know "

Then Everyone froze from what the were doing . like the time freeze or something then a circle formed in front of like its a portal?

Then when it came to its full appearance it she were being pull by the Portal it's Pulling her

After that she was in a some sort of Room she notice the Bandage around her

" Where the heck am i? " she mumbled to herself

" You're on our ship but don't be scared " An Ossan said

" Who are you Ossan? " i said yeah I don't have Manners but So what

" Hahaha so you don't usually respect people older than you , do you " she said while taking the sit beside my bed and she handed me a drink

I tried to Sit then when i tried to reach the glass of water i noticed my arms was shorter than it used to be

and i looked to my whole body .

My eyes widened as I examine my self

Why am I a freaking _chibi?_

I grabbed the glass of water immediately and drink it all

I heard the older man chuckled

Then the door banged open

My eyes widened

_Akagami Shanks _

I rubbed my eyes to make sure what I m seeing is right

" Oi girly ! your awake! " He said while getting closer to my bed

" I m Shanks " He said

" _A-akagimi "_ I said

" You know my Name? , oh yeah what's yours? " He said and signing a handshake

I m seeing A freaking Anime Character and he's Introducing Himself to me ... So that means My father is Roger?! And my Twin is Ace? WTF?!

" a-ah .. I-i-m Anne " I said Reaching for his hand then after that He pulled me

" You need to see Luffy i m sure he'll like you! " He said

" Sorry Cap'n she still need to rest " The ' Doctor ' said

Akagami Pouted

' Hmm he's really like Luffy sometimes ' I thought

But still! I m the Twin of Ace? What the Heck? then why didn't Oda wrote about it? Ahh! too much for my brain! I felt my eyelids became heavier and fell asleep I heard Akagami said something

_" You look like my Captain's Wife very much " _

**~~ After Days ~~**

And yeah Shanks bring me to Luffy and me in some sort of De javu

We entered a bar and i saw a familiar boy , which is Luffy

He Jumped down from his stool and Landed in front of me . He stared at me for a moment then he Introduce himself

" I m Luffy! What's your Name! " he said while grinning widely

" Ann " I said of course i can't say my whole name because I don't know if I'll change anything in the story

" Nice to meet ya " I said while smiling back at him

" Ara Shanks your back! " Said by a young woman with dark green hair and a bandana across her head _Makino _

" Oh hello there Ojou-chan , Are you the one that Shanks rescued " She said, still smiling

I nodded

She crouched down and ruffled my hair

" Ann is your name right? , do you know your last name is? " She said

_Oh Shit_

But I can't Lie on a Woman Like her! I hesitated at first but when I peeked where Shanks is , He's teasing Luffy again and He must be Busy so He can't hear what I m going to say

" Portgas D Ann " I said Like Ace i don't Use Gol cuz My foster mom wrote on my Birth certificate Portgas not Gol and No I don't care if It's Gol or Portgas

" Makino " She said while giving her hand for a Handshake ,

I touched her Hand which seem free of callous, Her hand is So soft Her Hair is so smooth and the fragrance of her hair makes me want to smell it even more

Then we heard the two Arguing again .

" Why won't you let me join your crew! " Luffy said

And they go again

I got bored so I walk around the bar most of them introduced themselves and Of course I already know them but I can't just tell them ' Hi I m Gol D Ann I just got sucked into a portal and came here ' Because it will cause a huge disaster

So when I got tired of walking around the Bar I decided to ask Shanks How did I End up Bandaged like a Mummy

So I Took the seat next to them

" Neh ... Shanks How did I end up Bandaged like A Mummy ? " I asked him

" You Don't remember? " He asked

I nodded

" What's A Mummy ? " Luffy ask

" A Mummy is a very old corpse that bandaged with some bandeges? tissue i dunno I m not Interested in them , there just like Zombie dead that came to life " I said

" Anyway how did ya find me? " I said to shanks

" I found you on a shipwreck , Then some slave traders was about to get you and then we decided to save you " Shanks said

" Oh .. " I said

" Thanks " I said

" You Welcome Ann-chan "

* * *

Hi And Bye!


End file.
